The Prove of Our Love
by Girl in The Green Scarf Page
Summary: Lily Potter narrando o dia 31 de Outubro. shortfic.


**The Prove of Our Love**

Eu encarava a chuva caindo calmamente lá fora, e pensava em como seria se nós ainda estivéssemos em nossa casa. Se estaríamos mais calmos, se não teria mais ameaça alguma. Mas não. Não estaríamos mais calmos e ainda haveria a ameaça.

Eu não iria deixar ele levar Harry, de jeito nenhum, meu filho tinha que viver, meu marido tinha que viver.

- Lil?

James me olhava apreensivo, ele tinha chorado, ele devia achar que eu não iria perceber, mas eu percebi. Ele estava triste, não tinha mais sua vassoura, não tinha mais sua capa, não tinha mais seus amigos, não tinha mais sua liberdade. Ele estava enfurnado nessa casa junto comigo. Eu gostaria que ele fosse embora, por algum motivo, qualquer um. Já tentei várias vezes brigar com ele para que ele saísse de casa, mas ele percebeu. Estúpido Potter.

- Oi?

Fechei os olhos ao sentir sua mão acariciar minha face. É claro que eu não queria que ele fosse embora, se ele fosse eu entraria em colapso, e o que seria de Harry então? Harry, meu pequeno e doce Harry, aquele bebezinho de olhos verdes e cabelos espetados era tão maroto quanto o pai. Só queríamos que ele tivesse a oportunidade de ser tão feliz quanto os pais foram um dia.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui.

Sim, ele estava aqui, ele sempre esteve. O abracei, e logo depois o beijei, um beijo apaixonado, não com gosto de despedida, com um gosto de 'te vejo logo', como se ele fosse trabalhar e fosse voltar no final da tarde.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu falei pra ele o que eu tenho repetido pra mim mesma a dias, desde que esse pesadelo começou. Agora, estávamos abraçados olhando o pequeno Harry dormindo no sofá, um anjo, um pequeno anjo em nossas vidas, aquele pequenino nos trazia a felicidade em momentos que achávamos que não havia mais saída. Nosso pequeno Harry, fruto do nosso amor, a prova de que tudo isso realmente existiu.

A noite chegou, eu estava na cozinha preparando nosso jantar, vários doces enfeitavam a mesa. James estava brincando com Harry na sala, eu podia ouvir o pequeno rindo enquanto o pai fazia baforadas de fumaça colorida saírem da varinha. Eu tinha que dar banho em Harry antes do jantar.

- Querido eu tenho que dar banho no Harry antes do jantar.

James sorriu e me entregou Harry, atirou sua varinha no sofá e se jogou nele se espreguiçando e bocejando. A porta se abriu com violência, James se levantou correndo, ele tinha esquecido de pegar a varinha, desatento como sempre.

-Líly, pegue o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Eu corri, as lágrimas pareciam não ser o suficiente, James estava sem varinha, como ele iria sobreviver? Eu ouvi uma risada fria, eu congelei.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

O clarão verde que veio do Hall de entrada ofuscou os meus olhos, eu pude ouvir o corpo de James cair no chão como um boneco. Eu gritei, estava com medo, muito medo. Eu empilhei tudo o que pude contra a porta do quarto de Harry, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria, e eu não tinha minha varinha, ela estava na cozinha. Ele entrou no quarto, todas as coisas empilhadas na porta não adiantaram, eu coloquei o pequeno Harry no berço e abri meus braços.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

A unica coisa que me restava era implorar.

- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora...

- Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

- Esse é meu último aviso...

- Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...

- Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota...

Não adiantaria, ele não pouparia Harry, só tinha uma saída, um feitiço antigo, isso o protegeria por muito tempo. Até ele conseguir se virar sozinho, eu sei que ele iria conseguir, meu querido Harry. O clarão verde veio, eu não senti dor alguma.

O bebê começou a chorar, Voldemort lançou a terceira Maldição da Morte, o feitiço ricocheteou e ele fugiu. O bebê continuou chorando no meio dos destroços, chamando pelo pai e pela mãe, mas eles não voltariam, ele estava sozinho. Ele era Harry Potter, o menino que havia derrubado o Lorde das Trevas.

_Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, não, Harry Potter, a prova de que Lily e James Potter realmente existiram, a prova de que Lily e James Potter realmente se amaram._


End file.
